


poems // or: dear theodosia (re-reprise)

by damnveeddiggs



Series: hamilton 2.0 - one-shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Marriage Proposal, literally no angst wow miriam im proud, morning wood !!! on christmas morning !!!, philtheo is the best ship and you can fight me, shitty poetry, unbearable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnveeddiggs/pseuds/damnveeddiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>philip never lets theodosia read or listen to his poems for a reason.</p><p>she finds out why when they are at his house for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> hello, tis i to bring you more next generation fluff !!
> 
> also: the poem "my dearest, theodosia" was written by me specifically for this oneshot so im sorry if it's awful
> 
> also also: i don't own "dear theodosia" !! it's lin's !!! i just changed the words !!!
> 
> kudos + comment !! xo

Theodosia pouted as Philip shut his leather bound notebook once again and walked over to the neatly packed suitcase on their bed. "Just one poem. _Please_?"

"Roses are red..." The young man laughed and put the notebook away, zipping the suitcase up. "No, T. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why? I'm your girlfriend!" the girl protested indignantly before being silenced by Philip pressing his lips to hers. She pulled away, still frowning. "My boyfriend's a poet and he'll show everyone else his work but me. How is that fair?" He twisted her curly hair around a finger and smiled, weakening her insides, then pressed a kiss to her nose, making the girl giggle.

"I'll read you one soon, okay? I promise. Just not now." Theo nodded and took his hand, which led her off the bed and to their bathroom. "Now go get ready, babe, we have a long trip ahead of us."

"I hate you." she grumbled, smiling.

"Love you too, T!"

• • •

"Philip!" Eliza shrieked, opening the door to her eldest son. She rushed towards him, kissing every single inch of his face and staining it with pink lipstick. Catching a glimpse of the small girl behind him, she let go of her son and went to attack her with the same treatment. " _Theo!_ How have you been? I hope Philip hasn't been such a bother since we last saw you two?"

"Oh, not more than I can handle," Theodosia laughed, and hugged her back. "Happy holidays, Mrs Hamilton."

Eliza tutted and ushered the two to the lounge, but not before she closed the front door. "Oh, Theo, I keep reminding you— none of that 'Mrs Hamilton' nonsense. It's Eliza to you! Now, just place your bags down and I'll get one of the kids to come and take them upstairs." She made to call one of the children but Theodosia stopped her quickly.

"No need, Mrs Ham— _Eliza_ ," she corrected herself quickly, a light blush dusting over her cheeks. "I'll take them myself. Besides I'd like to get a little settled in."

Eliza looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Theo, there's no need. That's what being the eldest entitles you to!" Philip chimed in, laughing. Eliza swatted the back of his head as Theodosia giggled, waving them both off.

"It's no bother, really. Philip, your family must be dying to see you!" 

She picked up the two suitcases, and made to go up the stairs before she was stopped by a brief kiss on the lips by her boyfriend. "Don't be too long, okay, babe?" Theodosia nodded, smiling, and made her way to their shared room, Philip's old bedroom.

Once inside, she closed the door and quickly started to ransack Philip's suitcase, looking for his small leather bound notebook. She threw out clothes, shoes, an old teddy bear that Theo had given him two years ago when they started dating, — _he kept that? aww._ — a few books and his electronics, before huffing. She couldn't find anything, and nearly sunk to the floor before she saw a glint of a gold clasp out of the corner of her eye. 

She slid the object out carefully, and nearly screamed when she found that it was what she'd been looking for. Luckily, she had enough common sense to know that if she made a noise then her boyfriend would almost _certainly_ make his way up there and all her hard work would've been for nothing; so instead she stifled her squeals of joy and unclasped the holder, flicking through the pages until she found one with the heading, 'My dearest, Theodosia'. Her eyes opened in shock, and she sat down to read, tracing the letters with her fingers.

_my theodosia is the perfect symphony_

_her voice, a gentle harp played by angels_

_her hair, cascading violins_

_her eyes, the most enriching twinkles of pianos_

_her body, the skilled orchestra combined in one harmony_

_and when i am lost, and wandering, and searching—_

_she calls me back to her, and reminds me that this music, her music, her arrangement_

_is my home._

Theodosia gasped and raised a hand to her lips, her eyes filled with tears. _He really felt this way about her?_ She was brought out of her inner thoughts by a voice at the door. "I, er, I'm sorry if it's awful. I don't know which one you're reading but it probably is." Philip apologized awkwardly, as a tear slipped down Theo's face. He noticed and rushed over to her. "Shit, Theo, was it that bad?"

She shook her head, tears still leaking from her eyes. "Philip... this is beautiful. I— why didn't you show me this?"

"I cared about your opinion. I don't know, it's like because I wrote it for you, you're the one whose views actually _mattered_ to me." he explained weakly, still looking down. "But now that I know that you like them, I can do what I didn't have the courage to. Go to the last page." 

Theo smiled widely when she saw the title of the last poem and blushed profusely, then started to read it out.

 

_dear Theodosia,_

_what to say to you?_

_you have your father's eyes, and you have your mother's name_

_and when you came into my life,_

_you smiled, and you stole my heart_

 

_i'd like to dedicate every day to you_

_domestic life has never quite been my style_

_but when you smile_

_you knock me out, i fall apart_

_and i thought i was so smart_

 

_and i know this is a silly declaration_

_but i'd bleed and fight for you_

_i'll make things right for you_

_if i lay a strong enough foundation,_

_i'll pass it onto you, and i'll give the world to you_

 

_because you've blown me away_

_and i'm here to stay_

 

When she looked up, the tears now flowing freely down her face, Philip was bent on one knee with a ring placed in his left hand, grinning. "Theo—"

"Yes." she breathed. "Yes, a thousand times yes, Philip. I love you."

He stood up and kissed her deeply, sliding the diamond ring onto her left hand. "I love you more."


	2. morning wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for some reason i wrote a part two.

When Theodosia woke up the next day, she was confused by her surroundings. _Then_ , of course, her brain kicked in, and she remembered that she was actually in her boyfriend— no, _fiancé's_ old bedroom because they were supposed to be spending Christmas Day with his family this year. When it hit her, she snuggled down further into the spoon position they were in, content with the situation.

And _then_ she felt it.

"Philip?" Theodosia whispered, trying to stifle a laugh. "Philip, wake up!"

"Uhhh?" he groaned, by way of a response.

She explained what was going on, and when she finished, the girl was met with soft snores. He'd gone back to sleep! Theo had an idea though, so she laid back on the pillow and laughed. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._

Silently, Theodosia began slowly rolling her ass against him, hoping to wake him up. Almost immediately, Philip's hands shot to her hips and kisses were pressed to her neck. "Theo." he said in a gravelly voice, pulling her closer. 

Instead of what he wanted, she turned around to face him, tangling his legs with hers, and looked into his blown hazel eyes. "Hi."

"No. Fuck— _Theo!_ " he whined, pressing up against her. She smiled and kissed all of his visibly freckles softly but slowly. Philip breathed out, tightening his grip on her waist. "Hi."

Theodosia sat up and wrapped a silken robe around her. "I'm going to have a shower. You can come with me, or you can deal with... that alone." the smaller girl said, getting up and walking out of the room. Within ten seconds, the older boy had her pressed facing front against the tiled walls, with both arms up and him kissing everywhere on her body.

_What a great way to start Christmas._


End file.
